Perfect Assassin Code Name Deadly Angels
by Lady Love
Summary: What if the best assassins were once Sailor Scout’s and are hired by OZ to kill the five Gundam pilots by anymeans possible, but what happens when they falls for them?


Perfect Assassins- Code Name Deadly Angels  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters you know, like Gundam Wings and Sailor Moon. I DON'T OWN those characters. Thank you Sailor Ronin and Tiffany for proofreading.  
  
Summary- What if the best assassins were once Sailor Scout's and are hired by OZ to kill the five Gundam pilots by anymeans possible, but what happens when they falls for them?  
  
Beep went the computer.  
  
"198," said an angry voice on the floor doing push ups.  
  
Beep went the computer again.  
  
"199," said the voice again.  
  
Beep went the computer again.  
  
"200!" screamed the voice as she got up from the ground.  
  
The computer had been beeping since the person got to 100 and it was starting to annoy her. The computer was in a corner in a big apartment room that was filled with beautiful sunlight that fell upon a girl in tight, black shorts, and a white sports bra that says "Deadly Angel" in the center of it. Her hair was in a French braid that went down to her hips.  
  
She was in very good shape for her age. Her legs were tanned from all the training that she did outside in the sun, and her legs allowed her to run like the wind when needed. She had the perfect body for her line of work, which earned her the title. She was named the perfect assassin in every way, she showed no emotions, and could handle pain physical and mentally. No one wanted to double cross her because the people who did wouldn't live very to see the next light of day. When she was assigned a mission she would complete it and maybe toy with the victim for a while if she pleased or get to know the person better then kill them after she had her fun.  
  
Beep, beep, beep, said the computer for the hundredth time already.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid @$$ thing!" yelled Deadly Angel as she started to walk over to the computer. The computer was beeping because she had been asked to do a mission by someone. This made her even madder because this was supposed to be her vacation time, not mission time. She clicked the enter button and a visual of Colonel Une appeared on the screen.  
  
"What the he!! do you want and you better have a good da^^ reason for calling me on my vacation time, Lady Une!" commanded the girl who had fire in her eyes that made the sparks of silver in them show up even more.  
  
Lady Une didn't like the look she was receiving from Deadly Angel for she was one of the only ones who could get under her skin and make her be afraid inside; but she never would never admit it or show it. "I have been asked by Treize Kushrenada, the former leader of OZ if you would like to accept a special mission from us. He feels this mission might please you."  
  
Deadly Angel stared at the screen with interest for OZ only asked her to do missions when she was needed, and they were always fun mission too. Her eyes showed a hint of amusement in them. "What's the mission and I might consider it. Send it to me and I'll let you know today after I read the report," said Deadly Angel as the communication link between her and Une disappeared. The computer started beeping again signaling that it was downloading the information that was being sent to it from OZ. She moved the mouse and clicked on the screen icon where her mission where usually send to and saw the mission file called "G. Pilots" She read the report and scrolled down to view the profile information found or what was know about them for her next mission.  
  
"Gundam Pilots. Interesting." Deadly Angel hit the reply button on the bottom and told OZ that she that accepted the mission, but not without a price which she would discuss with them after she had started the mission.  
  
This mission was going to be her favorite mission yet. "You Mr. Quatre R. Winner are my first target. I'm going to enjoy this mission," said Deadly Angel, laughing, as she got up and head towards her room to get ready for the mission.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Authors Note- Ok the pairings will be with who ever gets the most votes. The Inners and Outer will play a part in the story. Inners kill Gundams while the Outer have to protect them for the future. Read and review please!!! It inspires me to get homework done and to type the next chapter out. Please can I at least get 10 for this story! 


End file.
